241 Miles
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin and Regina have upped from Storybrooke and moved 241 miles away from home. How will they cope with their new life together when they find that it's not always plain sailing? (Sequel to Storybrooke High)
1. Home

**So I have FINALLY written this! I took a while to think about what direction I wanted to take the story in because trust me, I had too many potential ideas. I finally decided and here we go, I really hope you enjoy!**

 **(If you haven't already read it, you may want to read Storybrooke High before reading this. There will be quite a lot of backstory needed. This is set a year after the end of SH, Robin and Regina are in their second year of University. :) )**

 **Thanks for reading and THANK YOU for being so patient and supportive, I would never have been able to come this far without all the people who read and review my stories. It all means the world to me! :)**

 **xoxoxox**

* * *

Regina pushed the door to their apartment open and looked around, she dropped her bag by the door and turned to look at Robin who had been following her up the stairs. "It's good to be home," she stated, flopping down on the couch and turning to look at him, a grin playing on her face. They'd gone back to their parent's houses for a couple of weeks during the summer, but now there was a week left until Uni started back up again and they decided they might as well move back to Boston and get prepared.

"It really is," he agreed, closing the door behind him as he moved over to her and sat down, picking up her legs and placing them on his lap. "I've missed hearing you cum," he smirked as she kicked him playfully. He was only stating facts, he loved hearing what he was capable of doing to her and the noises she made could quite easily get him hard.

"Oi," Regina giggled, thinking about how they'd had to be quiet again in the bedroom whilst back living with their parents, at least here they could make as much noise as they wanted and not have to worry about their mums or dads overhearing them. Instead, they just had the odd neighbour that lived on the same floor as them but rarely surfaced from his apartment, she had to say at times she forgot he was there, so if he had overheard them, he never said anything.

She looked at Robin and smiled at him, "I must say it's been a struggle keeping quiet for these past two weeks," she bit down on her bottom lip as she moved her legs and knelt on the sofa beside him, leaning over to press her lips to his before shuffling to straddle his lap, her hands moving across his muscles as a moan slipped from her throat. Regina pulled back, biting down on Robin's lip before releasing it and grinning mischievously at him. It was safe to say that in their time living together they had become a lot more experimental in the bedroom, something neither of them were complaining about.

Robin ran his hands over her hips, holding her against him, "I know what you're doing," he groaned, moving against each roll of her hips, "I can tell, just from looking at your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shook her head, the mischievous smirk still present on her lips. He knew her too well.

"I think you do and I'm not falling for it this time," he stated, lifting her up and depositing her haphazardly back onto the comfy couch cushions as he moved to pick up their bags from the hallway.

"Robin," she scoffed, laying on her stomach as she rested her chin against her hands. It was true that she had been trying to get him all riled up and it was also pretty true that she wasn't going to continue their session, but she hadn't expected him to stop her before she got as far as she wanted to go.

"I told you babe, I'm not falling for your wicked tricks, I'm not all that keen on you leaving me with blue balls," he smirked pushing the bedroom door open and lying their cases down on the bed. He knew she would come after him in a couple of minutes and try to seduce him again, that was how the game worked. His girlfriend was a little tease, but that didn't mean that he loved her any less.

"I can't ever remember doing that," she huffed from the doorway, she could totally remember doing it, but she didn't want to fess up to her crimes. She watched him for a moment as he took their clothes out of the case and hung them in the wardrobe.

Their bedroom was decorated in light grey with one wall painted a pastel blue colour, around the room the accessories were pale yellow and blue fashioned in a geometric style. She had loved decorating their room, it seemed so grown up, especially when compared to her room at home. Their room was modern and sleek and more importantly, had elements of both their styles inside. There was the painting that Robin did for his exam at high school hung on the far wall beside the window, whilst the other wall was decorated with some of his other masterpieces.

"Trust me, you have done it."

"Okay, so maybe I have done it once," she chuckled, seeing the unimpressed look on his face, "fine, make that a couple of times."

"Hmm," he rolled his eyes as she watched the grin appear on his face and moved into the room, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his.

"I 'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again," Regina smiled, stroking the soft skin at the back of his neck and burying her nose against his shoulder, "you smell nice," she hummed.

"You bought me this aftershave."

"I know, I have good taste," she hummed brushing her thumb over his lips before sliding to stroke across his dimpled cheek.

"That you do," he winked, running his hands over her hips, his thumbs slipping into her belt loops so that he could pull her flush against him before one of his hands made its way up to stroke the side of her breast and he leant in to ghost his lips over hers, kissing her so softly that she barely felt it, "I mean you chose me right," Robin smirked, grabbing her playfully and tickling her, dropping her down on the bed.

"Oi! Smug git," she giggled as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was relentless when it came to his tickling. She squealed loudly, attaching her lips to his neck and sucking as hard as she could.

"Hey! No hickeys!" he complained, holding off on the tickling and letting her win, the last thing he wanted on the first day back to Uni was a massive love bite that he couldn't hide, even if that meant that she won their little game. "You don't play fair," he chuckled, laying down on his side of the bed and turning to look at her, his fingers dancing softly on her stomach as he gazed into her eyes. "Little cheat."

"I didn't know this was a game," she smiled, "and even if it was, you started it by tickling me, I only wanted you to stop," she laughed, bumping her nose gently against his before sitting up in bed, "we can't relax just yet."

"What? Why not?" Robin complained looking at her in confusion, what else did they have to do? They had only just got back and all he wanted to do was lounge in bed with her for the rest of the day. Apparently, Regina had other ideas.

"Because, Mr Locksley, there are things that we need to do around the apartment."

"Like what? Everything is tidy, we cleaned before we left for Storybrooke," he complained, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head against her arm. She had talked about the way that he smelt, but she really smelt divine, good enough to eat and he would gladly do that if it were up to him, but clearly, she thought there were better things to do.

"I think you're forgetting something Robin," she rolled her eyes playfully as she ruffled his hair.

"What am I forgetting?"

"Come with me," she chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him out of their bedroom and into the open plan kitchen before opening the empty fridge and casting him a smug smile, "notice anything amiss with the fridge?"

"Okay, I get the point clever clogs. So, I take it we're going to store then."

"If you want to eat something that isn't a bowl of plain pasta, then yes," Regina could tell that Robin wasn't so keen on the idea of them going food shopping, to be honest, she couldn't blame him, he'd just driven all the way back to Boston from Maine and the last thing he probably wanted to do was get back in the car to go to the store to do a food shop. "I can go," she stated, making her way across the room and grabbing her purse and the car keys.

"Babe, I'll come with you," Robin shook his head, he wasn't going to let her go alone, it wasn't fair that she had to do all the shopping without any help, they always went together.

"You don't have to, I am capable of going alone," she smiled, pressing a hand to his cheek, "why don't you have a little rest while I'm gone."

"I won't be able to rest without you," he pouted, "and anyway, if you're driving my car, I want to be in it."

"Oi, I'm a good driver."

"Hmm, when you don't get road rage," he laughed as they headed out of the door, locking it behind them before walking to the car.

"I hardly ever get road rage, I just don't like driving in Boston," she shrugged. She hated to admit to it, but other drivers drove her insane and she found herself getting angry when things didn't go her way, but no one could be as calm as Robin, he was so laid back that you could crash into him and he wouldn't get mad. Well, maybe not that laid back, but definitely more so than her. He was only that way when he was the one behind the wheel, if it was anyone else he was a complete control freak.

"Where do you like driving?" he quipped sarcastically, "I'm still surprised you actually past your test if I'm being perfectly honest."

She smacked his arm as she unlocked the car, "shut up," Regina smirked, moving into the driving seat and putting the key in the ignition.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"You've done enough driving already today, I can manage to get us to the store." Robin liked to tease her, he always had, ever since her first lesson with him, even though she should have been the one teasing him over the way he reacted to her driving skills.

* * *

 _It was dark as they drove over the town line, entering Storybrooke, they had been on the road for longer than planned due to major traffic jams and Regina had almost drifted off to sleep a couple of times as Robin concentrated on the road. She had been watching him and noticed that he was looking as tired as she was, it was the first time they were going back home since they'd started Uni and it had been one hell of a term, they had been so busy and couldn't wait to just have some time to relax with their family and friends._

 _"I'll be glad to get into bed," Regina stated as she glanced out of the window, seeing the familiar sights as the car rolled through the town. They drove past their old high school and she smiled, letting out a little chuckle before turning to look at Robin, "you must be exhausted," she sighed, her hand coming to gently run through his hair._

 _"Just a little bit, I'm alright."_

 _"No, you're tired," she huffed, "I think it's about time you taught me how to drive, if I'd already learnt we could have split the driving between us and you wouldn't have had to drive us all the way." She felt somewhat guilty that Robin always had to be the one to drive them places and she wanted to be able to help out._

 _"Sure, I'll teach you, but I really don't mind having to drive," he shrugged, pulling into her parent's driveway and shutting off the ignition. He had been mentioning teaching her for a while and this would be as good of an opportunity as any to do so._

 _"I want to learn," she smiled looking up at her childhood home and smiling as she pretty much jumped out of the car and rushed to the front door, leaving Robin to get their bags. She rang the bell and waited for a few seconds before it opened to reveal her sister whose frown immediately disappeared as she pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly._

 _"Regina, we missed you," Zelena stated._

 _"I missed you too," she smiled, giving her sister a little squeeze as she saw Alex come up behind her, "Al!" she let go of Zelena only to hug Alex._

 _"Easy there, little sister," the brunette chuckled, hugging her back, "it has certainly been quiet around here without the two of you these past few months."_

 _"I'm sure it has," Robin laughed as he hauled their cases through the door, dropping them in the doorway._

 _"It really has, we realised just how noisy the two of you were."_

 _"You mean how noisy Regina still is," he teased, watching the way his girlfriend's eyes widened at the statement as a blush dusted her cheeks, she knew he was referring to how loud she was in the bedroom or wherever they decided to do it in their apartment._

 _"I'm only as loud as you," she smirked as she nudged him and grabbed her case, "where are mother and father? I had hoped they would still be…"_

 _"Is that out noisy daughter?" Cora chuckled as she came out of the sitting room, "trust me the girls weren't the only ones who noticed how quiet it is around here without you," her mother hummed as she wrapped her up in her embrace._

 _"If you think its quiet here, just imagine what it's like at our house, it's deafening," Caroline stated as she followed behind Cora._

 _"Mom?!" Robin grinned as he moved towards her, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"We wanted to see you, darling," she smiled, "we have so much to catch up on!"_

* * *

 _Four days into their holiday Regina nudged Robin, causing him to open his eyes and look at her, she was stood by the bed fully dressed and ready to go somewhere, not that he knew where, they had no plans as far as he remembered. "Babe I'm sleeping," he groaned, turning to bury his face in the pillow, only for her to smack him with hers._

 _"Get up lazy bones," she laughed, "you have a job to be doing, so get out of bed."_

 _"But it's so warm and comfy, I don't want to move."_

 _Regina shook her head as she looked at her lump of a boyfriend and climbed onto the bed before straddling his ass, "wake up Robin," she ordered, beginning to grind against him._

 _"Stop it," he complained, his hands coming to her thighs before he flipped himself, bumping her off him in the process. As soon as she was off though she sat back on him again._

 _"Oi," she narrowed her eyes at him, "you need to get up, you've had enough sleep."_

 _"No, I haven't, are you forgetting about the way you woke me in the middle of the night and dragged me to the treehouse for sex?"_

 _"No, I'm not," she quipped proudly, she'd been horny and wanted to go to the treehouse for old times sake. Robin, on the other hand, had been quite happy for them to just have sex in his bed without having to get up and go outside, even though he would admit that it was totally worth it. "But you've still had plenty of sleep, it's half past ten already, so get up. You're teaching me to drive."_

 _"How am I supposed to get up when you're sat on top of me?" Robin chuckled, his hands brushing her upper thighs as he sat up, taking her by surprise and pulling her flush against him, "hello sexy lady," he growled, smacking a kiss to her neck as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt._

 _"Now you're just misbehaving," she squealed as she grabbed his chin and kissed him fiercely before pulling away and jumping off the bed, "meet me downstairs in five minutes."_

 _"Make it ten," he murmured, turning over to face plant his pillow once again._

 _"Get up," she scoffed, pulling the duvet off and exposing him to the cold air in the room before spanking his ass and hurrying out the door, laughing as she went downstairs._

 _Regina found his car keys in the bowl by the front door and snatched them up before heading out the front door and moving to sit in the driver's side, which was odd because she was so used to being the passenger. She put the keys in the ignition and changed the radio station as she waited for Robin to come and join her. She'd first asked him to teach her to drive whilst they had been in high school and now it was six months later and he still hadn't taught her._

 _She was pretty sure he didn't want her smashing up his car, but what was the likelihood that would happen? Surely it couldn't be that hard to drive, Robin made it look so easy, she was confident that she would get the hang of it._

* * *

 _It was safe to say that she didn't get the hang of it all that easily, Robin had made her stop at least three times in the past five minutes. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, why are you making me stop again?! I was doing perfectly fine."_

 _"Tell that to my neck, because you've just given me server whiplash," he groaned, his hand rubbing over the muscles of his neck and shoulders where the seat belt had pulled against his skin._

 _"Stop whinging like a big baby, I did not give you whiplash, your car is just bumpy and the road is filled with potholes," she rolled her eyes._

 _"Gina, the road has literally just been resurfaced, see, the cones are still there," he gestured to the orange cones that lined the sidewalk and she huffed in defeat. "I think you just need to be more careful with the breaks, meaning don't just press them whenever you see a bird on the sidewalk and think it might fly into the windscreen. That's how the people behind you crash into the back of you," Robin stated sarcastically._

 _"Fine! But that pigeon was seriously considering it," she smirked, nudging him playfully, trying to get him to loosen up a bit, but his hand was holding onto the door as if he feared for his life. "Come on Robin, I was only going at 20 miles an hour, I wasn't going to crash and no one is even driving behind us."_

 _"I don't think you were quite ready to drive on the road to be honest babe," he swallowed nervously. He should have known that an hour of him teaching her the basics on the abandoned waste ground at the edge of town wouldn't be enough for her to be able to take his car on the roads where there were actually other people driving._

 _"Well, I think that I am doing rather well for a first-time driver," she quipped, "can I at least drive the rest of the way to my place?"_

 _"Fine," Robin cringed, she was totally going to kill them both. He tightened his grip on the door as his other hand went to the base of his seat and he clung to it in preparation for the next time she stalled and the car jerked._

 _Regina looked at him and huffed, "dram queen, you're being worse than Jefferson when he taught me how to play the piano."_

 _"I think there is a little difference between hitting the wrong chords and risking our lives…"_

 _"Seriously?" Regina giggled as she started the car, jolting it to a start down and rolling the road, she was deep in concentration, watching everything, checking her mirrors in order to make sure that she didn't hit anything, "see I told you that I was a…"_

 _"Eyes on the road!" he yelled, causing her to snap back to looking through the windscreen._

 _"I literally turned for a second, just to glance at you," she scoffed._

 _"And that is all it takes, god Gina."_

 _"Robin, calm down," she laughed as she took a left turn and another car swerved to avoid crashing into the side of her, "what an arsehole!" she hollered, winding down her window, "watch where you're driving you son of…"_

 _"Regina, stop the car," Robin shook his head, "I can't deal… stop the car."_

 _"Robin, calm down," she sighed as she carried on going._

 _"Pull over Gina!"_

 _"Fine," Regina huffed as she indicated to pull over at the side of the road, once the car was completely still and she put a handbrake on Robin dashed out of the car and hurried around to her side._

 _He pulled the door open and gestured with his head, "out."_

 _"Robin…"_

 _"Babe, get out of the car before you kill us both," he shook his head, watching as she reluctantly unclipped her seat belt and climbed out of the car before moving around to the passenger side._

 _"I don't know what you are worried about, we're both fine."_

 _"Yep, and you are getting a new teacher, until you know the basics, I can't teach you."_

 _"Fine, I'll just ask Alex to teach me," she shrugged._

 _"Oh great, get the girl who crashed into a tree to teach you how to drive."_

 _Regina smiled at him as she leant over and kissed his cheek playfully, "clam down, trust me that was her first and only car accident and it was only because Zelena was…"_

 _"Do we really have to talk about what your sister and her girlfriend get up to?"_

 _"No," she laughed as Robin started up the car and turned around to drive back to his place, he wanted to freshen up a little bit before they went to Regina's for dinner. After that nightmare, he was doubtful he would ever get in a car with her behind the wheel ever again._

* * *

Regina parked the car outside the store and grabbed the reusable bags before hopping out and watching Robin as he went to find a shopping cart. She smiled at him as she held onto the front and stood on the bar, letting him push it with her riding on it, "you child," he laughed, swerving it so that she hopped off.

"You love it," she winked, tossing the bags into the trolley as she wound her arm through his and they moved into the shop, "okay, so what do you want for dinner?" Regina asked, kissing his shoulder tenderly.

"Hmm, I could think of many things," he growled pressing his lips to her neck friskily, he was still feeling turned on from where they had left it before having to trek out to the store, she'd managed to rile him up yet again and leave him wanting her.

"I meant actual food, you naughty boy," she breathed, her breath ghosting over his ear before she pulled away, "seriously though, what do you want for dinner, because we need to get some food in."

"I dunno, chicken with something."

"Chicken with something? Seriously Robin, you're a grown man."

"I'm 20."

"Precisely, you're a grown man, now what do you want with your chicken?" she was teasing him yet again, she knew he was bad at making decisions when she left him on edge, but it was funny to watch him struggle to keep his mind on what they were supposed to be doing instead of what he wanted them to be doing, which usually involved the both of them being naked some place. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head because it would do no good for them both to be riled up, but she was quickly getting that way and it was all his fault for planting inappropriate thoughts in her head.

"Fries? I dunno, some kind of potatoes," he chuckled, rolling his eyes at her as he lifted a bag of potatoes into the cart. He could tell that Regina was in an entirely too playful mood for them to be going around the store and knew that she was probably going to be teasing him mercilessly.

"Good choice, I like it when you're assertive," she whispered against his ear, making him shudder and turn to look at her. She pulled her lip between her teeth and moved away from him to look at the other fruits and vegetables. "How about a cucumber?" she asked, picking one up and running her hand over it provocatively.

"Stop sexualising the vegetables," Robin groaned as he took the cucumber from her, "you don't even like cucumber," he shook his head before smirking at her, "pretty sure I'm bigger than this," he joked.

"Oh my god!" she laughed, snorting a little as she looked to the huge cucumber in his hand, "I hope you're not because we would be having some serious size compatibility issues," Regina giggled, as he placed it in the trolley.

"That is very true, I mean if it were that size it would hurt you, right?"

"Definitely," she winced as she grabbed a bag of apples, putting them down with the other items they were purchasing. "I think this is more your size," she chuckled, picking up a rather puny looking banana, Robin's dick was certainly a lot bigger than that, but it was funny seeing the look on his face.

"Harsh," he scoffed, looking for a more accurately sized banana and showing it to her, "more like this, I think I am being truthful."

She took it from him and nodded, "I think you might be about right with this one actually," Regina agreed before grabbing a whole bunch and adding them to the shopping cart. "I also think we need to stop this game now," she tucked her hair behind her ear as she collected some other things that they needed.

"Is someone getting rather hot under the collar?" Robin smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and discreetly allowed his fingers to slip inside the hem of her jeans to play with the lace of her panties.

"Robin," she breathed, turning her head to look at him as her cheeks heated up, "you need to stop before we get kicked out of the store for indecent exposure."

"If we were at home right now, the things I would do to you Regina Mills," Robin groaned as he moved his hand back to rest on her hip. They picked up the pace, literally throwing things they wanted into the cart, "we need to get back to the apartment."

"Tell me about it," she nodded, picking up a can of whipped cream and winking at him. She needed to calm down, because this was driving her insane, she also found some strawberries which would come to good use. Once they reached the checkout, they loaded all their shopping quickly before rushing out to the car.

"I'm driving," Robin stated as he came back from putting the shopping trolley away and slipped behind the wheel of the car. He did not want Regina driving the car, but to be honest when she was in this mood she was just as dangerous being in the passenger seat.

Regina had to withstand from doing something inappropriate whilst he was driving, she had tried it once whilst she was feeling extra brave and he had almost crashed into the back of someone before yelling at her. It was safe to say that she would never be trying that again. She wound down the window, trying to let some fresh air into the car and cool herself down, she had no idea how the hell they had both managed to get so worked up, never mind how they had coped walking around the entire store whilst making innuendoes the entire time.

She couldn't help but think about their relationship and how it had done nothing but flourish since they had been living together. They had been able to experience so much more than they had before, if someone would have told them that they would become even closer than they were when they were living in Storybrooke, she would have laughed at the absurdity of the idea, but now it just felt so different, a good kind of different. She couldn't imagine them any other way and certainly couldn't fathom a life without him. He was her boyfriend, her best friend, her lover and her soulmate.

After a ride in comfortable silence, they pulled up outside their apartment and she turned to look at him, "Robin."

"Regina."

A smile played on her face as she stroked his cheek gently and leant in pressing a tender kiss to his lips, all of a sudden just feeling so overwhelmed with love for him. She was about to say something else when her stomach rumbled and they both laughed, "I think we better go inside and make dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea," he agreed as they moved inside.

* * *

Later that night after some extremely satisfying sexy times, with Regina not having to keep her noises to herself, they laid cuddled up in bed, Regina's head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingertips over his lower abdomen, stroking his stomach as she pressed her lips against his skin before reaching over and clicking play on his iPod which was sat in the music dock.

Robin hummed at the sound of the familiar tune and hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head, "I lo…" there was a buzz of the intercom coming from the sitting room and Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she checked the time on her phone, "who on earth is at the door at twelve at night?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue," she cleared her throat and shuffled out of bed, grabbing her silk nightgown and pulling it over her head before covering it with her robe and heading into the living area. She picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall by the door, "hello?"

"Regina Mills?"

"Yes."

"Miss Mills, this is the police, can we come up please?"

"Oh, what is it about?"

"A very serious matter."

Regina swallowed nervously and nodded before realising that they wouldn't be able to see her, "yes, I suppose, I'll just buzz you in," as soon as she pressed the buzzer she hurried back into the bedroom, "Robin, the police are at the door," she whispered worriedly. What the hell was going on? She knew they hadn't done anything, so what if something had happened to someone they knew? Someone close to them? It unnerved her, the last time police had come to their door had been back in Storybrooke when they told her they had found Daniel and that had scared her half to death.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows and climbed out of bed, grabbing a shirt and some sweatpants, he recognised the spooked expression on his girlfriend's face and moved towards her, "don't worry babe, come on, I'm sure…" there was a knock on the door and he went out towards the it with Regina following him close behind, her hand holding onto the back of his shirt. He opened the door, expecting to come face to face with the cop who had just knocked on the door.

When Regina saw who was there, she rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Sydney you ass! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I got locked out and couldn't resist a little joke."

"Good night," she scoffed, closing the door in his face and turning to go back into the bedroom.

"I hate that guy, why did he even think we would find that funny?" Robin tutted as he took his clothes off again and dropped back into bed before reaching out for her, "come here."

Regina shook her head, "he's an alright study partner," she shrugged, Sydney had just moved into their building in the holidays, he was on the floor above them. He'd been in her chemistry classes and they studied together, mainly because he was her lab partner and Kathryn said that he was smart and that they should let him help them. Kathryn was her closest friend at Harvard and they spent most of their time together whilst there, they had become close within that first year and Regina was pretty sure that without her she would have gone stir crazy.

Regina smiled at her boyfriend and dropped her robe to the chair as she climbed into bed, crawling on top of him and taking in the reluctant grin that came onto his face. "I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his, her hands cupping his cheeks as she deepened the embrace.

"Love you too," he chuckled, flipping them over and running his hands over her body, "and right now, I want to make you scream."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she breathed, watching as he disappeared underneath the duvet whilst kissing his way down her body. She closed her eyes and indulged in the pleasure he was giving her whilst thinking that she must be the luckiest woman on earth.


	2. Back to it

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, I know it's been a lifetime since I last updated! I was super conflicted about where to take the story, I still haven't really decided whether I was to include throw forwards to the future. I have a couple of storyline issue that I'm trying to work out to make this decent. This chapter is another filler chapter really, though it does plant a couple of seeds and we get a few Regina and Robin cutesy moments.**

* * *

The first day back at college after a lovely long holiday was always the hardest. It meant that the summer was over and the hard work was ready to begin again. The week before had been a chaotic one, filled with rushing around to try and find textbooks and for Robin, it had been art supplies. He'd done a lot of artwork over the holidays and managed to sell them, but it had left him low on equipment and quite frankly he had run out of paint almost entirely.

Regina had joined him on his trip into the city, except she had gone towards the book store whilst he went to the art shop. It had been a struggle carrying everything he needed and if he were honest, he wished he'd bought it all back in Storybrooke and just brought it back to Boston with him. It would have been kinder on his bank balance anyway.

Now he had everything he needed and it was time to return to the University studio, though truth be told he didn't really spend much time there. They had a corner of the sitting room in their apartment that he had taken over with his artwork. It was by the bay window and overlooked the city, the perfect place for inspiration to strike.

Regina had already gone earlier that morning and she had complained the entire time she was getting ready. She still wasn't a morning person, she never had been, not since the moment they met. She loved her sleep and since they had their own place, she seemed to value it even more than she had before. He'd got to sleep in a little later and all he could hear was her grumbling and shouting to him about where she had left things, even though she had supposedly organised her stuff the night before. At around eight-thirty she was finally out of the door, pecking his lips and offering him a quick goodbye before disappearing on her commute.

In the first year, he hadn't been so sure about her commuting alone but she had been quite insistent that she could manage and didn't need to be babied by him, so he decided it would be best to leave her to her own devices. The commute home, however, was a different matter. If he finished around the same time he would always meet her at Harvard train station so they could ride back together, he felt better knowing that she was safe, even if it meant an extra thirty-minute walk every day.

At that moment he was sat on a train with a big bag full of paint, not that he was even going to need it, he guessed that the day would consist of merely introductory work. He liked to sketch on the train, Regina had bought him a new 'train' sketchbook a few days ago and given it to him as a surprise. He found it interesting just to watch people, study them and if they just happened to appear in his work then that was what it was.

When the train pulled into his stop, he grouped all of his things together before getting off at Pleasant Street and heading in the direction of the art building which was only a five-minute walk down the road. He hadn't seen a lot of his friends over the Summer, most of them had gone home to their families and he and Regina had been at home for a little while too, yet having their own place meant that they could come and go as they pleased, unlike most of their peers who stayed in student accommodation.

He was barely through the door before he was nearly knocked over by someone, "what the hell!" He turned his head to find his friend stood there grinning at him. He was a big burly man with dark curls and facial hair to match, he reminded Robin of a bear, a big friendly bear who was a great mate "John!"

"Hey mate! Sorry about that, long time no see, how are things with you? How's the missus?"

"Everything is great thanks and the missus is still as amazing as ever, even if she's a little bit of a stress head at the minute with going back to Uni."

"I'm not surprised, I think I would be too if I studied Chemistry at Harvard."

"So, how are you then? Have a good summer?" Robin asked as they scanned their key cards to get through the barriers and up into the studio area. They would be allocated new studios this year and Robin just hoped that they got a good one with lots of light. The building was an old one with character, that made the studios more interesting and each one had a high ceiling which caused echoes to flood through the space.

"Oh yeah, it was a great summer. Though I've been working my ass off trying to earn money for my own place, didn't want to share with a random stranger again like last year, I do have a roomie but you'll never guess who it is."

"Who is it?"

"Kristoff."

"Sounds like fun and also a nightmare waiting to happen," Robin smirked, he knew that the two of them went a little crazy when they were together, especially on nights out, not that it was even legal for them to drink yet. An age restriction did little to stop them, Kristoff was from Germany and insisted that the legal age for him to drink was 16 and he was going to do whatever he wanted.

"Seriously, you need to come over, it's a total bachelor pad."

"Okay, I'll definitely come around for a couple of beers if the invites open. Although the bachelor part of that sentence worries me a little."

"Little bit of a bummer living with your girlfriend whilst you're at Uni though, I mean isn't it the best time to just be free and wild?"

"That's not me, you know that John. I'd much rather have a night in with Regina than I would a night out getting pissed. I wouldn't change what I have for the world."

"Totally obsessed mate, you really are and sometimes it's a little nauseating," the larger man grinned as they stopped at the back of a line of other students waiting for the tutor to arrive and let them into the studio spaces they would be occupying for the upcoming year.

Robin knew that John was only messing and had learnt to take everything he said with a pinch of salt, "sorry about that, but yeah, I am obsessed with my girlfriend and after being together for almost two years I don't see it changing any time soon."

"Shit, two years?"

"Hmm, it's our anniversary in a few weeks."

"Doing anything fancy?"

"I may have a trick or two up my sleeve," Robin quipped raising his eyebrows at the other guy, he wasn't going to give anything away. The last thing he wanted was for his plan to accidentally get back to Regina and ruin the surprise.

"My boys!" A thick German accent drifted through the air, causing the two men to turn and see Kristoff barging his way through the doors and pushing through the people who had joined the line behind them.

"He didn't come home last night, so prepare for still drunk Chris today," John sniggered.

"Robin, I missed you so much! Where have you been, we didn't see you for the entire party week!"

"Well you know me, I'm not much of a party animal, you on the other hand…"

"I had the most wonderful night," the man grinned, his blonde hair unruly upon his head and his eyes a little red around the rims. He was actually the typical hippie artist if Robin had to come up with a description of him. Kristoff was one of those guys who didn't give a shit what anyone thought about him, he did what he wanted whenever he wanted. His father was paying for him to attend school in America and Robin knew that the man was absolutely loaded, not that his son portrayed that in any way. He was just incredibly likeable.

"Glad you had fun mate, I…"

"Hello everybody, can I please have your attention," the elderly woman Robin knew to be head of the department called. The students went quiet and turned towards her, she was standing with another woman who was considerably less old, in fact, she looked barely older than they were. "This is Aurora, she will be your new graduate teaching assistant, she is mainly here for the first years, but I thought you all might as well get to know her now."

The young blonde looked rather uncomfortable at all the attention and Robin felt sorry for her having to just stand there whilst everyone stared at her, it didn't seem like a fun thing to do. "As for your tutor, this year you shall be having Professor Booth."

"Yes," Robin grinned, he knew who Marco was and had met him several times. He was actually Tia and August's dad, it had been a weird coincidence when Robin had found out that he was an art tutor at Boston University. It was also nice to have someone he knew whilst at a place where everything was new and extremely daunting.

One of the pros of living in Boston was that Regina got to see Kia as much as she wanted, they only lived around twenty minutes away from her. He was glad that Regina had her because she missed Jefferson a lot with him being in Connecticut at Yale Drama School.

"Marco is the best professor here," John smirked as he rubbed his hands together, "this year is going to be so easy!"

"I hope so, the easier the better," Kristoff agreed.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Ever since she was a child Regina had hated the first day back after the holidays and being at University didn't make it any different, she still despised the feeling of going from being able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to having to stick to a precise timetable. The fact that she had slept in that morning hadn't helped, neither had Robin, he'd just groaned at her and gone back to sleep, lucky for some.

She had a nine am lecture on her first day back, what sadistic arse came up with that timetable? They clearly didn't account for commuters, not that her commute was all that far, but that wasn't the point, she still had to take busy public transport to get there. Regina was never able to sleep properly the night before something big anyway, Robin was the same, they'd had to talk each other to sleep the night before which was more difficult than it sounded, he was normally first to fall asleep and last night hadn't been any different.

After nearly being late for the lecture, halfway through she felt her eyes trying to close and was fighting to stay awake. She could hear Kathryn chuckling next to her and had to keep elbowing her, telling her that it wasn't funny.

Kathryn was an upbeat blonde with a New York accent and she and Regina had hit it off almost straight away, by the end of the first week they were great friends. Regina didn't know if she would have made it through the first year without her and was grateful that she had been able to find such a good friend. She wasn't the best at meeting new people but Kathryn had been so easy to talk to that she found herself swept up in it.

"Wake up," her friend sniggered, causing Regina to blink her eyes open and look towards the tutor who was lecturing.

"I am awake!"

"Oh yeah, it really looks like it. What, Robin keeping you up last night was he?"

"No, stop being gross," Regina chuckled, looking down at her empty notebook and cringing, she knew she was probably going to have to watch the whole lecture back when she got home. She thanked god for the new lecture recording equipment the uni had invested in, she didn't know where she would be without the chance to re-watch and listen to parts she had missed. "Why didn't I remember how boring these lectures were?"

"I don't know how you could have forgotten. Sydney keeps looking at you by the way."

"Eww."

"I know."

"Excuse me, you know? You were the one who wanted to invite him into our study group and now he lives in my building. Which is totally weird. Like out of all the buildings in Boston he just happened to move into mine."

"Aww don't Regina, he's lonely, maybe he thought you were his friend and wanted to move closer to you. I seriously don't think he has any friends and it's sad."

"Or maybe he's obsessed with me more like it. I've already had one stalker and I don't care for another thank you very much. Robin thinks he's creepy too. Did I tell you what he did last week?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to, even though we are in the middle of a lecture and I'm sure we're going to get told off for talking. Still, now you've intrigued me so dish."

Regina looked around making sure that they weren't disturbing anyone before lowering her voice a little, "it was literally the day Robin and I got back from Storybrooke after spending the summer back home. We were in bed, just chilling and the buzzer for the door went, I reluctantly got out of bed and they said it was the police. I freaked out and told Robin but when we opened the door it was Sydney and he thought it would be funny to play a prank on us."

"Yeah, I suppose that is a little weird, but we already knew he was weird. Anyway, he knows you're taken and that there is no chance of you and Robin breaking up, so what would be the point in him being obsessed with you. Maybe it's Robin he's obsessed with and he's looking to get rid of you so he can finally have his way with him. Getting close to you in order to get close to him," Kathryn rose her eyebrows with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Shut up, that's gross," Regina chuckled with a shake of the head, "that would be really weird though, wouldn't it? Sometimes I just don't get…"

"Miss Mills, you seem to be having a lovely in-depth conversation with Miss Midas up there, care to enlighten us as to what you've been discussing?"

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at her professor, he was staring at her expectantly and she cleared her throat before biting on her lip and saying the first thing that came into her head, "we were just talking about molecular and atomic spectroscopy techniques. Kathryn was just clarifying something I had forgotten from last semester, sorry for disrupting the lecture."

"Very well Miss Mills, although you should already know about molecular and atomic spectroscopy techniques, maybe you need to see me after the lecture about extra tuition."

"Oh I… I don't think that's necessary sir, though thank you for the offer," Regina could feel her cheeks heating up by the moment, she actually knew all there was to know on the subject but had just been struggling to find something to say, she could hardly admit that she hadn't been paying attention to a word he had been saying, that would have been extremely embarrassing.

"Well, if you won't accept the extra tuition I shall expect you to know everything there is to know and will be emailing you a pop quiz that I would like completed by tomorrow, is that okay with you Miss Mills?"

"Yes fine, sorry sir."

"Good, can I carry on with my lecture now or are you going to interrupt me again whilst I'm speaking?"

"No, sir."

"Great, let's carry on then."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to hold it together, the entire lecture theatre had been staring at her and she could feel the embarrassment welling up inside and was struggling to keep the tears at bay. She knew it was silly but she just felt incredibly humiliated, she knew it was her own fault, she shouldn't have been talking but did her tutor really have to lay into her the way he had done and call her out in front of everyone?

"You okay?" Kathryn whispered.

"Yeah fine," she replied, looking down at the still empty notebook and finding a pen to scribble down some random notes. She knew that Sydney was still looking at her and she really wished that she had sat in front of him and not behind, at least then she wouldn't have been aware of it.

It had been less than an hour since the University term had started and she was already willing for it to be over. She wanted to meet Robin for lunch but knew that probably wasn't going to be happening, his schedule was pretty full from ten onwards and she most likely wouldn't see him until they returned home that night. She could really do with a cuddle from her man.

The rest of the lecture passed without a word from Regina as she tried to concentrate on the lecture and what the professor was saying. By the end, it was almost time for lunch and she was ready to get out of the stuffy room. "Please tell me we can go to our usual place, I'm dying for a milkshake," Kathryn groaned.

"God yes, get me a caramel latte right now please," she smiled, collecting all of her things and putting them away. The two of them headed down the steps towards the exit, however just as they reached the door they were stopped by the tutor.

"Miss Mills, can I have a word please?"

"Um, yes, okay."

"I'll wait outside," the blonde reassured, reaching for her friend's hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and moved towards her professor's desk, "I'm really sorry again for interrupting the lecture and I…"

"Was it boring?"

"What?" her eyes widened as he rose from his seat, the rest of the students had left the room and it was just the two of them inside, though she could see that Kathryn was peering through the small window in one of the double doors. Her professor was a new one, she hadn't had him last year and to be honest she didn't think she had seen him around before.

"Truthfully please, were you bored?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I've seen your test results from last semester and I'm pretty sure you know all about molecular and atomic spectroscopy techniques. So that was an excuse, wasn't it?"

"Yes and as I said I'm sorry but…"

"So my lecture must have been boring right?"

"Sir I…"

"Regina, can I call you that?"

"I suppose so," she furrowed her eyebrows. What the hell was with this guy? He was acting really strangely.

"Let me confess something to you Regina, if I may. That was the first lecture I have ever given on my own and you were clearly bored out of your wits. At one point I think you fell asleep."

"I… I was…" Oh my god, it was even worse than she thought, how the hell had he noticed that she was asleep, the lecture hall was massive and she thought she had been in a pretty safe place to hide something like that. She also made sure to not properly fall asleep, but clearly, he had noticed it anyway. "I'm so sorry, it was the first day back and I just… I didn't sleep last night because…"

"No, don't worry. It tells me a lot actually, seems like I need to liven up my lectures."

Awkward was really the only word she could think of to describe this awful situation. Now she could see him up close she realised that he was younger than she first thought and clearly hadn't been teaching higher education long. If this was his first lecture that meant that this was probably his first year, first day even.

"In fact, I'm looking for a student TA to help me out with lectures and…"

"Wait, you're not going to ask me to be your TA, are you?

"You have the highest grades in your class and I thought you might want the extra credit. Was I wrong?"

"The reason I have the highest grades is because I use pretty much all my free time in the library studying." She knew that becoming a teaching assistant had its benefits, but it would also take quite a bit of her time meaning that she would have less of it to spend with Robin, just having the weekends and evenings with him wasn't enough, not to mention he was working now so she saw even less of him.

"Okay, how about you TA for me once a week with the first-year students and we see how that goes?"

"How do you even know I'll make a good TA?"

"Your old professor might have put in a good word and told me to ask you, she said that you would be perfect for the job. You will get paid for your time if that gives you more incentive, you can also add it to your CV and it is something that is looked highly upon."

He'd caught her attention at the mention of pay and the extra credit just sweetened the deal. She hadn't known that TAs' got paid. "Did you say one day a week?"

"Hmm."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

"Okay then," she nodded, turning for the door, "I can give you a free hint now though, jazz up your PowerPoints a little, they aren't very interesting. Visual impact is what you need. Also, students love a good video, even if it's a short one, it breaks up the lecture a little bit." Anything to stop a repeat of what she had just sat through.

"Thank you, Regina. That's really helpful and I hope you decide to take me up on my offer."

"You're welcome and as I said, I'll let you know if I want to take you up on the TA position," she smiled. She wasn't sure what to make of the new teacher, but he seemed alright enough, he was clearly desperate to make a good impression and had been bummed that he hadn't done.

"Also, don't forget to answer the pop quiz for tomorrow."

"You were serious about that, even though you know I was lying?"

"I don't joke about pop quizzes," he replied, grinning at her awkwardly as she opened the door.

"Right," she cast him another forced smile before heading out of the room and finding her friend with her face pretty much pressed against the door. "Come on I'm dying for that latte."

"What was that about then? Did he give you another telling off about talking during his lectures?" Kathryn rolled her eyes as they started down the corridor heading for the exit of the building. They had lab sessions later that afternoon but the next couple of hours were free and food was definitely on her agenda.

"No actually, it was really weird."

"What? Why? Is he some kind of perv, do I need to report him to the dean or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It just wasn't what I was expecting that's all. He asked me to be his TA."

"What? That's odd, he doesn't even know you."

"He knows my grades. Also, sounds like Professor Holdo put in a good word for me and recommended that he offer me the position." Regina shrugged as they made their way out of the door onto the street, heading in the direction of their favourite café.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I'm not sure, it's just a little out of the blue, I asked for some time to think about it. He seemed very desperate, he wanted advice on how to make his lectures more interesting."

"Did you tell him to just stick a movie on and be done with it?"

"Something like that," Regina laughed, "though I don't think he can really get away with that."

"I actually had a high school teacher who did that you know. Religious studies, she was supposed to be teaching us and instead she shoved on random films that scarcely even linked to the topics, it was awesome."

"I don't think that college professors would get away with that though Kat," she smiled at her friend as the blonde pushed the door open for her and allowed her to step inside in front of her.

"You having your usual?"

"Yep, you?"

"Of course. Might as well go order now, find a table babe."

"Sure," she nodded, sitting in a booth beside the window, dropping her stuff on the seat beside her. Once she was sat down, she reached for her phone in her pocket and pressed the home button, she wanted to call Robin but didn't want to distract him from whatever he was doing. Instead, she decided that she would wait until tonight to tell him about the TA position and the bizarre lecture she had been in.

"Somehow they are out of turkey so I got you ham instead."

"That's fine, thanks," Regina smiled, handing her friend the money for her lunch. She knew how much it was off the top of her head because she bought it more often than she would have liked to admit.

"How's Robin doing?"

"He's good yeah thanks. I haven't heard much from him but it's his first day back too."

"Probably hanging out with those weirdo mates of his."

"Yeah probably." Thinking of Robin being with his new friends made her think of their old group and she felt the hole their lack of presence left in her life.

"So, what have I missed over the summer? Any developments I need to know about?"

"No, I don't think so, we're just the same as we always have been," her fingers traced the tattoo on her wrist which she had cherished since the day she had it done. "It's our anniversary in a few weeks actually. Two years."

"Whoa, that's great, it must be crazy having been with someone for so long at our age."

"It doesn't seem like that long; time has just flown."

"You're happy then?"

"Of course, how could I be unhappy when I have the most amazing guy ever who loves me?" she chuckled.

"I dunno, there's just something weird about you, I'm not sure what it is."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Regina rolled her eyes, thanking the barista as she delivered their drinks. She took a sip and hummed as she leant back in her chair, "what's weird about me?"

"You just seem different that's all. Did something happen over the summer?"

"No, it's nothing. I guess it's hard being away from home, all my old friends were back from Uni and we had such a great time together and…"

"Now you're back to boring old me," Kat chuckled.

"That isn't it and you know it; you know I love you. It's just I miss Jeff so much, I was used to seeing him pretty much every day and now I'm lucky if I even get a snapchat a week."

"Are you worried he's replaced you like you have done him?"

"Hey! Kat, you know I haven't done that."

"Oh yeah, so you keep reminding me."

"You know you are one of my best friends but Jefferson is just… we've been best friends since we were four years old Kat, a bond like that can't just disappear," she shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear and wishing she had put it up that morning or even thought to bring a hair tie.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. If you're missing Jefferson why don't you give him a call? Let him know."

"I might just have to do that, but anyway. Let's focus on us right now, tell me all about your trip to Australia, I want to hear everything."

"Well, I pretty much told you everything already, but you should see the surfer guys on the beach, god Regina, I swear I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life."

Regina chuckled and carried on listening to her friend as she talked about hot Australian boys.

* * *

Robin had forgotten how tiring the first day back at Uni was, it was half four and he had half an hour until his day was officially over and he would be able to go home and crash out. He was exhausted and it wasn't as though he had even done that much. He had his new studio space and it was near a window just as he had been hoping, he had been so busy though moving furniture and helping set up the room that he hadn't had time to even message Regina. He hoped that her day was going well and knew she was finishing at a similar time to him.

Now he had a minute to just sit and take a breather he found his phone from its position buried under a load of art supplies and checked to see if there were any messages he had missed. There were a couple, one from Regina asking him how his day was going. Then one from his mother wishing him good luck on his first day back. He felt bad because the message from his girlfriend had been sent nearly three hours before and he hadn't seen it. He quickly typed something out apologising and telling her what time he was finishing, he also told her to call him as soon as she was out of her classes.

His phone hadn't even been put down a minute before it started ringing and the cute photo of him and Regina in matching onesies popped up. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I've actually already finished for the day."

"You have?" he glanced over at the small clock that was hung above the door. There wasn't a set time they had to stay in the studio until during periods like this, but he wanted to make sure that his space was fully set up before he left. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh, shall I meet you at home then? Or…"

"No, I want to meet you, just…"

"I can walk to you."

"Babe, don't worry about it, I'll hurry here. Can you hang out in the library for a bit and I'll come meet you so we can get home together?"

"Sure."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows at the tone of her voice, something sounded off. He hadn't noticed it until just then, but the way she said that word had alerted him to it. He pressed the phone against his shoulder as he began to put some of his stuff where it belonged on the desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know you can't lie to me, right? I have a sensor when it comes to these things," he chuckled, "somethings up."

"It's nothing really Robin, I just want to get home. I'll tell you about it later. Don't worry. Love you."

"Love you too, I'll be as quick as I can okay?"

"Take your time, don't rush."

"Baby, I'm gonna hurry. See you soon."

"Okay," she chuckled, "bye."

"Bye." He sighed as he hung up the phone. It sounded like her day hadn't been as good as his own and wondered what it was that had gone wrong for her. He picked up the pace, moving things around quicker than he had been doing, knowing that at his quickest the walk to Regina's campus would take at least twenty minutes, he didn't want to leave her waiting too long but he also didn't want her coming to him or having to travel alone.

The route he usually took to get to her wasn't exactly the safest for a woman alone and he didn't want to risk anything happening to her, especially considering that a couple of girls from both their Universities had gone missing in the past few months. It was worrying to hear about it, they had just disappeared without trace and police hadn't been able to track them down.

"Are we getting a drink once this place is sorted?" John asked, coming in with a couple of boxes from the storeroom.

"I don't know about that one," Kristoff groaned from where he was sat hiding under his hoody. It seemed as though his hangover had finally started to kick in and he was attempting to block out any light or sound. The only place he'd be fit for was his bed.

"Yeah, maybe we should take a rain check on that one. I've got to go meet Gina, she's already finished and I don't want her having to wait too long for me. We're gonna head back home and crash on the couch I think," he chuckled, looking at his friend as he swayed on his seat. "Seems as though you're on hangover duty anyway John."

"The lot of you are boring."

"We'll go out another night when everyone is feeling up to it," Robin reassured. Placing the last couple of things where they should be before looking over his space and nodding in satisfaction. It would do for the time being and he was sure he could finish off the last bits tomorrow, right now he was focused on going to see his girlfriend and finding out what was up with her. "Well then boys, I think I'm just about finished."

"Looks good mate," John nodded, "say hi to Regina for me, will you?"

"Yeah sure," he grinned, collecting his bags from under his desk.

"You can say hi to me yourself if you would like."

Robin's head shot up as he turned to see his girlfriend stood in the doorway. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He smiled as she walked over to him and he met her halfway, pecking her lips lightly. "You better not have walked alone."

"I didn't, I promise. I bumped into someone on campus who gave me a lift."

"What, who?"

"August," she shrugged, "he was coming to drop something off for his dad and I mentioned that you were here and I was waiting, he said he'd give me a ride."

Robin nodded, he was glad that she hadn't walked alone, he told her how he felt about that and she said she understood his concerns and wouldn't want to walk alone anyway. August was a good guy and they had known him for years, he trusted him to drive sensibly with his girlfriend in the car. "That's nice of him."

"Hmm, makes it easier for us anyway. Hi John!" she grinned, hugging his friend for a moment before pulling back again, "how was your summer and… what the hell is Kristoff doing?" Regina laughed, clocking the other man as he almost fell off his chair.

"He's suffering from one hell of a hangover."

"Oh no," Regina chuckled, "hey Chris, how's the head?"

"Hello beautiful lady, it is painful."

"Well I hope you manage to sleep it off once you're back home," she smiled, walking past them all and finding Robin's desk. She ran her fingers over the wooden surface eying the images he had tacked to the wall, the majority of them were prints of his artworks that he had placed there for inspiration, but there was a strip of photo booth pictures of the two of them that he had also put up and that made her heart flutter just a little.

"So, what do you think of the new studio?"

"I think it's great, are you happy with it?" she asked, perching on his seat, leaning back in it and swivelling around, she couldn't believe that they got to have such comfortable chairs.

"Yeah, I think it should be good," he caught sight of a box he'd forgotten to unpack by the side of his desk and groaned before dropping his bags back down, "I promise I won't be too long, okay?"

"Of course."

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple as he went back to finishing off his organising. She looked gorgeous sitting at his desk, she looked gorgeous sitting anywhere, but the way the light hit her from the window had been stunning.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm good, you just chill out in my chair."

"I think I will thank you," she laughed, kicking her shoes off to put her feet on his desk as she leant back and watched him. He was finding things to organise on his desk and all the paints and materials he had brought with him from home were being positioned.

Robin glanced over at her and shook his head, he had wanted to finish everything off but she was quickly changing his mind. He could manage the rest tomorrow. He could tell she was tired and it was about time they set off home. "Come on you, get your shoes back on."

"Robin, I told you, I'm fine here whilst you finish off."

"You're nearly falling asleep in my chair, come on, let's go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," he chuckled, scooping up the things he would need and neatening the rest of the stuff he would have to organise the next day, there were some other things he would need to bring in anyway, so that would be a good excuse for him to have a proper sort out and make sure that everything was just right.

She shrugged her shoulders and lowered her feet from the desk, offering him a cheeky smile, "if you didn't want my feet on your table you could have just told me you know."

"Home."

Regina sniggered at him and grabbed her bags, before taking the hand he was offering her, "see you later guys."

"You off Robin? Early finisher."

"Shut it jokers," Robin laughed, he was usually the last one to leave and they all knew it, it would only last the first week where the other two were in the studio so late, after that they would probably be leaving before the lectures even finished, that was if they bothered to show up at all. "See you tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll be less hungover then, right Chris?"

"No promises."

Once they were alone out of the studio Regina leant her head on Robin's shoulder and snuggled closer to his side, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," he smiled, turning to kiss the top of her head. It was weird being back at Uni, they had been together pretty much twenty-four seven for the last couple of months, attached at the hip almost all the time they had off. She had been like an extra limb, always there and he loved that; they never grew tired of each other, they were just happier that way.

* * *

Later that evening after a quick bite to eat, they found themselves in the bathroom. Regina had run them a bath and they were leisurely soaking in the water. Robin ran his fingers over her stomach softly as she rested against his chest with her eyes closed. Soft music played though the apartment and Regina hummed as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "You didn't tell me how your day went," he murmured, his mouth brushing over her skin as he spoke.

"I had a boring first lecture," she sighed, her fingers finding his and playing with them gently. She turned to look at him so that he wasn't facing the back of her head. "In fact, that was something I needed to talk to you about."

"What about your shitty lecture? If it was rubbish, I don't really want to hear about it," he chuckled jokingly, "go on."

"The teacher is new and he hadn't given a lecture before. He called me out for talking to Kat."

"Did you blush? You look so adorable when you're getting told off," Robin smiled, imaging his beautiful girlfriend sat in a lecture with her cheeks flushing pink.

"I did but that's beside the point," she huffed, elbowing him softly as she shook her head, "after doing that in front of everyone, at the end of the lecture he asked me to stay behind. I thought he was going to tell me off some more, instead, he asked me if I would consider becoming his TA."

"Really?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows at her. He hadn't been expecting that and was a little take aback by her admission. He didn't really know why a teacher would ask someone they'd had to tell off for talking during their lecture to be their TA. "Did he say why he picked you? Doesn't he need to get to know you first?"

"Apparently Professor Holdo who taught me last year recommended me for the position and that is why he offered it to me. He also recognised that I had been bored and asked for help with making his lectures seem more interesting. He even said that there was a salary involved so I would be paid for my time."

"That sounds like a great opportunity, are you going to go for it?"

"What do you think I should do? I mean it's extra hours, I didn't want to take away time for us to spend together or revision time."

"Baby, I think you should take it. I mean being a teacher's assistant will look great on your resume and I think you would be amazing at it. God, I wish you were my TA, though I doubt I would get anything done if you were."

She grinned at him, biting down on her bottom lip, "why would you want me as your TA when you already have me as your girlfriend?"

"Because even though you're my girlfriend I can't see you whilst you're at Uni because you're across the city," he pouted, "if you were my TA then I would be able to see you all the time. Don't be letting anyone get any ideas, mind you…"

"Oh, so it would be alright for you to ogle the TA but not for someone else to?"

"Excuse me, you're my TA to ogle," he chuckled, nipping her skin gently with his teeth, causing her to squeal and move her arms up to wrap around his neck. She tilted her head back at an angle that made it so that he was looking down at her face. "It wouldn't be ogling anyway; it would be admiring."

"Whatever you want to call it," she smiled, brushing her fingers along the base of his neck before retracting her arms and snuggling into him once again. The bathwater was starting to get cool and she could feel her eyelid beginning to sink. The relaxing had served to make her even more tired, she was now fully ready for bed and she could wait to flop down against the plush mattress. "Can you please rinse my hair for me?"

"Sure, I suppose we better get out before we turn into prunes."

"I think you might already have done," Regina chucked as she looked at his wrinkled fingertips and brushed them with her own. "See, you've been in the water too long, you've already turned into a prune, it's too late for you now."

"Oh god I'm done for," he grinned, reaching for the shower hose and turning on the water before running it through his girlfriend's hair, rinsing out all of the shampoo suds from her think locks, making sure that he did a thorough job before switching off the water and running his hands over her upper arms. "There we go, all done. I really do need to get out now and after I think I will probably go straight to bed."

"Me too, it's calling us Robin, beckoning us towards it," she giggled, turning around in his arms and pressing her lips to his playfully before standing up, wiping off some of the bubbles sticking to her and climbing out of the tub. She plucked her towel from the bathroom floor, wrapping it around her body, humming to the song playing through the speakers, the humming changing to singing as she walked towards the bedroom.

Robin grinned, shaking his head before sinking into the water and rubbing his hands over his soaked hair. He still couldn't get over how lucky he was, they'd been together for nearly two years and he was just as grateful for her now as he had been when they first got together.

"Come on! I want to snuggle!" She shouted from the bedroom, causing him to chuckle as he got out of the bath.

"You haven't even brushed your teeth yet," he reminded her, peeking around the door and spotting her padding down the corridor in her fluffy slippers and Disney pyjamas.

"I'm coming to do that now, at least I'm out of the bath."

"I am out of the bath."

"Where's your towel?" Regina scoffed as she reached the bathroom and stuck her tongue out at him before nudging her way past him to the sink. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to squeal and pull away from him, knocking the toothbrush holder over. "Hey! You're soaking, you idiot!"

"You were being mean."

"Grow up," she grinned, putting the toothpaste on her brush and beginning to clean her teeth, meeting his eyes through the mirror as he located his actual towel. Her phone buzzed from where she had left it on the shelf beside the sink, she looked at it, seeing that it was a snapchat from Kathryn, there was also a message from Jefferson from earlier that she hadn't seen. She opened the snapchat first, seeing a picture of her friend with John and Kristoff in the middle of a bar captioned _'Look who I found!'_ "Seems our friends are out partying without us," Regina chuckled, showing it to Robin.

"Good for them, I hope they enjoy it. I had the perfect evening."

"Me too," she nodded, replying to the snap with a mirror selfie of her in her pyjamas. Once that was sent she finished brushing her teeth and clicked on the message from Jefferson as she walked out of the bathroom.

Robin was just turning his toothbrush off when he heard her squeal from the sitting room, he dropped it and hurried in to find her staring at her phone, "what? What is it?"

"Jefferson met someone! Can you believe it?

"That's amazing, but you just scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," she chuckled, "I just can't believe finally met someone, I've been trying to set him up for years and he always complains how lonely he is. I can't wait to meet him, it's so exciting" She was so happy for Jefferson, her best friend in the entire world, not including Robin, had finally found someone that he liked enough to ask out. He had a boyfriend and they would be able to do things together. "Oh my god, double dates."

Robin laughed at her excitement, she looked quite the picture almost dancing around in her pyjamas and slippers. "are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

"I don't know, it's just amazing isn't it."

"Gina, sleep?"

"Fine," she grinned, walking in the direction to the bedroom, "lock the front door."

"On it." He did as he was told before switching the lights off and following behind her, hopefully, she would actually get to sleep because he was shattered and he knew that she was too, despite her giddiness. When he reached their room, she was already in bed snuggled under the covers. "You look comfy."

"I'm not actually, come here," she reached her hand out for him to take and he did as he was told, allowing himself to be pulled into the bed. He was on the wrong side though and had to roll over her to be on his own side. He only just realised that he wasn't even wearing anything except a towel.

"I need to grab some boxers."

"Urgh," she shook her head, wrapping her arms around him, pulling the towel away and dropping it to the floor, "don't bother."

He sniggered at her but pulled the covers over himself anyway, he was exhausted and couldn't really be bothered getting back up again. "Night beautiful."

"Night night," she smiled, kissing his lips gently before snuggling back against him and closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head before drifting off himself, knowing that they probably had a busy few months to come.


End file.
